La fiamma e la falena
by Rejoice
Summary: Ricordando la sua amicizia con Lucius, Severus motiva alcune delle sue scelte. Questa è la mia prima fic, se pensate debba essere anche l’ultima, ditemelo gentilmente!


**LA FIAMMA E LA FALENA**

**Autrice:** Rejoice

**Beta-reader**: Caleb Lost

**Genere:** Drammatico, psicologico, slash (in realtà c'è un vago accenno, ma non si sa mai…)

**Personaggi:** Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

**Raiting:** PG13

**Note:** I personaggi purtroppo appartengono a J.K. Rowling, eh…

**Riassunto: **Ricordando la sua amicizia con Lucius, Severus motiva alcune delle sue scelte. Questa è la mia prima fic, se pensate debba essere anche l'ultima, ditemelo gentilmente!

**Ringraziamenti:** A tutti coloro che leggeranno e commenteranno, grazie in anticipo! A Caleb, la mia beta, che mi ha convinto a scrivere e si è sorbita tutti i miei trip e a Wizard Melon che mi ha incoraggiato. Grazie!

Dedicato a Fiamma, ma lei non lo saprà mai.

* * *

Deatheater: Mangiamorte

Dumbledore: Silente

Slughorn: Lumacorno

Slytherin: Serpeverde

Snape: Piton

* * *

"_Ho altra gente dalla mia parte, gente migliore!"_

"_Allora perché non mi confidi tutto, io posso…"_

"_Lo so che cosa ha in mente, vuole rubarmi la gloria!"_

_Un'altra pausa, poi Piton rispose gelido: "Parli come un bambino. Capisco che la cattura e la prigionia di tuo padre ti abbiano sconvolto, ma…"_

Rowling J.K (2005), Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue, pag. 299 ed. italiana, Salani.

* * *

Draco scappò via velocemente la sera della festa natalizia di Slughorn, quando tentai di parlargli nell'aula vuota. Stupido ragazzo, non ha capito niente. Come suo padre si è messo impulsivamente al servizio del Signore Oscuro, o forse il suo percorso era solo già segnato. Brama di gloria, di potere e di vendetta…poteva specchiarsi negli occhi di suo padre, così identici ai suoi, e immaginare il suo trionfale futuro. Un Malfoy sa sempre qual è il suo destino, ma ad un certo punto qualcosa è cambiato. Gli occhi di suo padre, rinchiuso ad Azkaban, non splendevano più della solita fierezza, percorrevano vuoti e vacui le pareti della cella spoglia. Lo specchio era infranto.

E' per quegli occhi, un tempo arroganti, che da ragazzo avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa. Fu per vedervi un brillo di soddisfazione che seguii Lucius fino al Signore Oscuro. Certo, il mio interesse per le Arti Oscure era qualcosa di genuino ed endogeno, ma forse non mi sarei spinto tanto oltre. Non sono un vigliacco, ma sono cauto, sempre meglio controllare da che parte soffia il vento. Eppure lo sguardo orgoglioso che Lucius mi riservò per quella scelta bastò a ripagarmi della mia incoscienza. Venne da me una mattina estiva insolitamente fredda. Frequentavo ancora la scuola, ma ero a casa per le vacanze. Bussò inatteso alla porta della mia vergognosa casa babbana, che alla sua presenza sembrava ancor più inadeguata. Lucius mantenne il suo solito contegno e non mostrò alcun interesse o sdegno per la mia abitazione, ma sapevo cosa stava pensando. Glielo dissi, improvvisamente, interrompendo un inutile preambolo di saluti e convenevoli.

"Questo posto fa schifo, è inutile che tu finga che la cosa ti sia indifferente."

"Cosa?" Sembrava sorpreso da tanta mancanza di diplomazia.

"Usciamo." Aprii la porta ma Lucius rimase immobile.

"Non che fuori sia meglio, Severus." Sorrise, indicando con un cenno della testa l'angolo di sporca desolazione visibile dalla porta aperta. Il tono non era beffardo, cosicché mi misi a ridere anch'io.

"Vorrei parlarti in privato, se in casa non c'è nessuno sarebbe meglio accomodarci qui."

Scossi affermativamente la testa. Si sedette sul divano consunto senza aspettare altri inviti e mentre chiudevo la porta e mi accostavo a lui cominciò a parlarmi del Signore Oscuro e dei suoi seguaci. Sapeva come convincermi, conosceva la mia passione per la Magia Oscura e mi presentò un mondo fatto di infiniti poteri occulti e mirabolanti acrobazie magiche, governato da un mago potente e carismatico. Parlava di lui con lo sguardo acceso, appassionato. In qualche modo ne fui geloso e mi sentii ridicolo. Qualcun altro aveva per sé quello che desideravo di più al mondo. Al contrario non fui mai geloso di Narcissa. Quello che mi feriva non era il fatto che lui amasse una persona, ma che la stimasse profondamente, che rivolgesse a qualcun altro lo stesso desiderio che io covavo per lui. Pensai che anch'io avrei avuto quello sguardo se avessi descritto Lucius a qualcuno, ma per mia fortuna non ero tipo da raccontare i fatti miei in giro.

Non sono sicuro di averlo amato, ma so di averlo odiato. Lucius, così perfetto…era tutto quello che avrei voluto essere: purosangue, potente, ricco, affascinante e scriteriato. Lo odiavo per questo e allo stesso tempo non potevo che esserne attratto. La fiamma e la falena, ed io di certo non ero la fiamma. Più l'amavo e più l'odiavo, desideravo essere come lui e desideravo distruggerlo, svuotarlo della sua perfezione, possederlo nel senso più ampio del termine. No, non era una questione di fisicità, io bramavo la sua immagine, il suo essere ideale. Possederlo sarebbe stato l'assassinio della sua perfezione, la mia vittoria narcisistica, ma non lo possedetti mai in un modo così totale. Io e Lucius eravamo semplici amici e lui non aveva altri interessi nei miei confronti. Si serviva di me, della mia intelligenza. Ero il suo trionfo, l'uomo da non portare nei salotti, ma da mostrare fiero nell'oscurità, la bestia selvaggia ma potente. Io mi limitavo a godere del fatto che, in fondo, avesse bisogno di me, cosa che finalmente lo rendeva imperfetto come me. Era questo il mio modo di possederlo, avevo il potere di decidere se stargli accanto o mollarlo, in ogni caso sapevo che in quei momenti c'ero solo io nella sua testa, ero il suo unico pensiero. Per un piccolo istante, lui era mio. Fu così che lo seguii dal Signore Oscuro e mi lasciai presentare come suo fedele e geniale amico. Ero curioso di conoscere il mago che tanto aveva affascinato Lucius. Ovviamente ne avevo già sentito parlare, altri avevano lodato il suo potere, la sua conoscenza e le sue idee sui mezzosangue nati babbani, ma avevo deciso di aspettare, di rimanere in disparte ad osservare, almeno finché non vidi il fervore negli occhi del mio gelido amico.

Lucius non si era sbagliato, il fascino del Signore Oscuro non aveva eguali, né la sua potenza, né, in verità, la sua crudeltà. A prima vista non rimasi impressionato dall'aspetto feroce, da rettile, del mio futuro Padrone, ma dal suo modo gelido di muoversi, il suo modo lento di riempire totalmente lo spazio che lo circondava. In qualsiasi luogo fosse, non si poteva che notare lui, tutto il resto diventava sfondo. Sentivo i miei compagni tremare alla sua presenza, ma non io. Non era coraggio, ma l'incoscienza del bambino attratto dal giocattolo pericoloso e vietato. Non credo che Lucius, presentandomi al suo Signore, avesse immaginato che l'avrei presto superato all'interno della gerarchia dei Deatheaters. Il mio padrone sembrava apprezzare la mia intelligenza, la mia profonda conoscenza magica e la mia freddezza. Fu questo che cominciò a dividerci, qualcosa s'era spezzato. Avevo smesso di danzare come una falena intorno alla fiamma di Lucius, o forse avevo solo cambiato candela. Al momento non ci pensai, per la prima volta nella mia vita mi sentii completo, il mio valore finalmente riconosciuto, eppure anche questa volta non si trattava di un rapporto tra pari…

Sono passati gli anni e gli eventi ci hanno separato sempre di più. Mi sono ritrovato rinchiuso in questa scuola, la mia prigione dorata, e lentamente i miei sentimenti per Lucius sono completamente scomparsi. O forse dovrei dire che tutte le mie passioni sono sfumate, sotterrate nelle segrete di questo stupido castello. Nel corso degli anni ho avuto sporadici incontri con Lucius, serate tra vecchi amici trascorse a ripercorrere inutilmente il tempo passato con l'aiuto di un buon brandy. Tristemente mi sono reso conto che Lucius non mi era mai stato superiore, o forse lo era, ma non c'era più niente in lui o in nessun altro che potesse incantarmi.

Qualcosa è cambiato quando ho visto il piccolo Draco varcare la soglia di Hogwarts, così simile a suo padre ma allo stesso tempo così fragile. La stessa bellezza glaciale e la stessa fiera impudenza, stemperata dall'eleganza fredda e diafana eredita da Narcissa. L'istinto fu quello di proteggerlo, di proteggere il germe della perfezione che da ragazzo avrei voluto annientare. Dal momento che dentro di me tutto era morto, divenni capace di amare senza distruggere. Amare… come un padre, s'intende. Sapevo che Draco era diventato la falena che danzava intorno alla fiamma di Lucius e volevo impedirgli di fare i miei stessi errori. Non ci sono riuscito evidentemente, almeno non del tutto. Ho avuto modo di osservarlo ed imparare a conoscerlo in questi anni. Ogni giorno somigliava un po' di più a suo padre. Gironzolava per il castello a testa alta, sembrava esserne il padrone. In ogni caso, lui credeva di esserlo. Intelligente, arrogante e velenoso, Salazar Slytherin stesso lo avrebbe posto tra le sue fila. Vederlo crescere mi rendeva felice, almeno per quanto io sia in grado di esserlo. Tutto questo finché il Signore Oscuro non tornò a chiedere il suo tributo di sangue. Il fallimento di Lucius al Ministero lo rese furente come mai lo avevo visto e, vi assicuro, l'ho visto spesso. Così Draco ha preso il posto di suo padre nei Deatheaters e si è accollato una missione suicida, quasi a riscattare l'onore della famiglia, perché possa tornare a specchiarsi in quegli occhi grigi. Nient'altro che un sacrificio, formalmente quello di Dumbledore, ma in realtà chi avrebbe mai potuto pensare che il giovane Draco potesse uccidere un potente e anziano mago? In ogni caso non potevo permetterlo, uccidendo il vecchio lo specchio si sarebbe sì risanato, ma per riflettere uno sguardo vuoto, sofferente. I due si sarebbero uniti nella colpa e nel rimorso e chissà, forse pure nella cella. Anche questa volta la falena avrebbe bruciato le sue ali nella contorta danza intorno al fuoco. Lucius è una maledizione, il suo fascino una ragnatela, una volta che vi si è rimasti impigliati non si può far altro che aspettare la fine.

Quella sera, nell'aula vuota, volevo veramente aiutare Draco. Non nego che tutto rientrasse negli ordini che avevo ricevuto, né che il Voto Infrangibile condizionasse il mio comportamento e mi conferisse maggior premura, ma le intenzioni erano genuine. Sapevo che in questa storia qualcuno ci avrebbe necessariamente rimesso la pelle, il Signore Oscuro avrebbe comunque avuto il suo tributo di sangue: o Dumbledore, o Draco o me. Oh certo, state pensando che sarebbe stato un nobile gesto quello di sacrificarsi per la salvezza degli altri, ma io non ho mai detto di essere nobile. Tutto quello che volevo era che lo sguardo di Draco continuasse ad essere innocente, che i suoi occhi non potessero più specchiarsi in quelli di suo padre. E' per questo che io ho ucciso Dumbledore, perché quello specchio rimanesse infranto.


End file.
